waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SoulCryptic/Recent
Recently I felt like trying my hand at making a java program. I didn't know what to pick at first so I chose to make a GUI - graphical user interface for special paradise lookup. Below is the progress I've made so far. Doing and hopefully completing this program is just something that I wanted to test to see if I could do it. http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_uwZ_9Ci4vgE/TRmSZQm0CoI/AAAAAAAAAAM/pSnTmraelqU/s1600/1.png Once the information has been provided you press the 'Update' button. You can than save these settings for future sessions. You can also add onto or remove from your cities. I've also been dillegent about catching as many exceptions as possible which can make the program not work. For most, if not all, the exceptions that I have placed catch statements for a panel opens stating what the problem is and what you should do. For now only 5 cities and locations are allowed. Once you have chosen whether or not to save your settings the map tab becomes accessible. Saving your settings would be the best choice otherwise you will have to re-enter them if you use the application again. http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_uwZ_9Ci4vgE/TRmSiLVP9II/AAAAAAAAAAU/dPk8PdaqlvQ/s1600/3.png The screen above is pretty simple, just press the 'Open Map' button and you get a new screen where you choose the areas your cities are located in. This is done because the exact bounds of each region are unknown. http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_uwZ_9Ci4vgE/TRmTMQ9bITI/AAAAAAAAAAY/Vwm4_L11lg4/s1600/4.png You click the regions that correspond to your city locations once you have made an amount of clicks that equals that of the number of cities provided the map closes. Once this has been done new tabs are added to the other screen. If the locations you chose were wrong you can re-choose them by pressing the 'Open Map' button again and choosing to remove the tabs already chosen. Once the tabs have been chosen you get a screen like this. http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_uwZ_9Ci4vgE/TRmToG3KFDI/AAAAAAAAAAc/vMg2RpMdQ8Y/s1600/5.png The single dot you see on the map was a test for loading the city locations from the settings tab. A signle red dot will appear in each of the mini-map tabs corresponding to your city locations. It works like so; if you enter 3 city locations lets say: (261, 151), (105, 459), and (292, 254) which are located in ageless desert, ancient forest, and central steppe. When you open up the map to choose the locations that correspond to your city locations you have to select them in the same order that you entered them in the settings tab. Therefore, you would select the areas in the following order: ageless desert, ancient forest, and central steppe. I also figured out how I will most likely load and get data from selections for special paradise choices. The underlying concept is that only the special paradises within the same region as the red dot will load onto each mini-map. Green squares will represent the level 4 special paradises and blue squares will represent level 5 special paradises. I haven't yet implemented it yet but I hope to get the loading for the green and blue squares done soon. Category:Blog posts